


Spiderwebs - Or: This Is Why I, Peter Benjamin Parker, Should Be Allowed To Go To Space

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame happened but noone died, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War Compliant, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter is Worthy, Tony's happy and alive, but you have to read that yourself, morgan is adorable, well he's not exactly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Space is scary, and so far very few of the Avengers actually have any good experiences there. Peter is sure though, that that's not all there is to wide unknown, so he prepares his pitch, hoping it will convince the Ironfamily to let him go on a trip with the Asgardians.Tony is hesitant, to say the least. After all, Peter died in space. And even though Peter is back, it's nothing Tony can get over.





	Spiderwebs - Or: This Is Why I, Peter Benjamin Parker, Should Be Allowed To Go To Space

“Hey Tony”, May greeted him with a warm smile.

“May! So nice to see you. Do you have any idea, why Peter has gathered us here?”

“I do not”, she shrugged, before sitting down on the couch. “All I know is that it’s super important.”

“I’m impressed”, Happy acknowledged as he sat down next to May, “he really is keeping this secret of his.”

“He is”, Pepper smiled, as she walked into the living room.

“But you know, don’t you?”, Tony asked her, “at least Peter said he needed to ask you for help.”

“All I know is that he needed some advice on how to best give a presentation, I’m not sure whether it was prep for right now.”

“It was.” Peter walked into the living room, a stack of index cards in his hand. “Thank you for coming here.”

The grown-ups exchanged a few looks, but nobody asked the obvious question. Peter would tell them in no time at all.

“I will begin any moment, we just need to wait for my assistants.”

“Assistants?” Tony couldn’t keep the dubiousness out of his voice.

“They have given their consent being addressed as such.”

“Who are they?”

“That would be us.” Thor, Loki, Bruce and Brunnhilde walked in and took their stance behind Peter.

Tony was getting worried. And confused.

“Alright, now that everybody has assembled, let me begin. In the following I would like to present why I, Peter Benjamin Parker, should be allowed to go to space.”

“No”, Tony shook his head, “no way in hell.”

“Mr Stark, your input is appreciated, but please save all remarks and questions for after the presentation.”

Peter really practiced with Pepper… May and Pepper bit down a chuckle and Tony could see the amused grin on Bruce’s face.

“It is the aim of my presentation to proof to you that I, with the help of my esteemed associates, am more than capable to go to space.”

Tony could clearly see the nervousness on Peter’s face; he barely looked up at them and pulled all his focus on his index cards.

“There are seven main arguments that I would like to present. First of all, I am not a normal teenager. I have enhanced abilities and super strength and there is no need to worry about me like you would have to worry about a normal person.”

Tony did not agree. Yes, Peter was more than capable to defend himself, but that didn’t mean Tony didn’t worry about that kid!

“Secondly, it is of utmost scientific interest to explore and discover the known universe. Since you are all very invested in my education and know how important it is, you can agree that it would be an informative opportunity like no other.”

Peter could learn all of that in the vicinity of the compound, though…

“Thirdly, I am willing to work my behind off to get ready. Be it physical fitness or mental strength, my Asgardian associates already agreed to coach me and inform me and you about everything that I might be up against up there.”

That, Tony did not doubt. Once Peter was engaged with a topic, nothing could stop him, not hell nor high water.

“Fourthly, Carol has agreed to modify a communicator, giving me and you the opportunity to be in constant contact, no matter whether I’d be on the moon or Jupiter.”

Man, Peter really put a lot of work into his presentation, really made sure to dot the Is and cross the Ts and be prepared for anything they could throw back at him.

“Fifthly, I would be travelling with the God of Thunder, King of Asgard himself, and so in the best and safest hands. Same goes for Loki, Valkyrie and Bruce, even Carol agreed to be in reach if needed. This does not include the Guardians of the Galaxy, I have agreed with Gamora to keep Quill and them as far away from us as possible.”

Tony was actually really impressed, Peter had done his homework, pre-emptying every argument, Tony might come up with.

“Sixthly, it would save you all a lot of nerves, because I will be persistent. This is something I’d really like to do, like to experience, and you know that I can stand my ground if I want something.”

That Peter could. That’s kinda how he ended up being an official Avenger…

“And last but not least…” For the first time, Peter looked up from his index cards, actually dropped them to the ground. “This is more of a demonstration, but one I believe will speak for itself.”

Peter turned around and faced his ‘associates’, who all had wide grins on their faces. Tony felt the curiosity and a hint of anxiety rising, as to what Peter would present them with. What he did demonstrate, was nothing, Tony would have ever expected.

When Peter turned around again, Tony almost fell off the couch in shock. Peter had a proud smile on his face, holding Mjölnir high in the air.

“What the fuck?”

“Peter, how in the everloving… WHAT?”

“I know, right?”, he squealed, “I can legally rule Asgard! But how can I do that, if I’ve never even been out there?”

With a proud smile, Thor patted Peter’s shoulder.

Tony looked around at the others, whose jaws had dropped as far as his.

“Is this too much? It’s too much, isn’t it?” Peter gave the hammer back to Thor. “Maybe you should just take a moment, we’ll be in the kitchen and you can just process everything.”

Tony looked after Peter as he and his ‘associates’ left the room. They sat for a while in silence, before May burst out with laughing.

“Oh my god”, she chuckled, “I can’t believe this!”

“That boy is really something else.” Happy could only shake his head.

“He did make some good points”, Pepper shrugged, “and definitely came in here prepared.”

“We definitely can’t fault him for lack of preparations”, Tony mumbled. “But May, you can’t tell me you are happy with the idea of Peter going to space!”

“Of course not! I’m terrified of that idea! But on the other hand…”

“No, no, no”, Tony interrupted, “you can’t consider that!”

“Tony, I don’t want to consider him throwing and catching airplanes, getting buildings dropped on him and spending his free time swinging around town, fighting criminals! At least with this thing, he would be prepared, we would be prepared…”

“We’re talking about freaking outer space here!” Tony couldn’t believe this. “Who knows what’s out there?”

“Thor does”, Happy shrugged, “so do Carol, Loki and Valkyrie.”

“Oh, now we trust Loki?”

“Bruce trusts him.”

“I think I need some air”, Tony grumbled and walked out on the balcony.

The others didn’t understand, the others weren’t there, on Titan… Yes, they also lived through a Peter-less world, well, except for May. Tony was so incredibly grateful that she got snapped too, not having to mourn him. But none of them had to actually watch the kid turn to dust, felt, how he clawed against Tony, deathly afraid, crying, fighting to hold on; they didn’t feel Peter disappearing from his arms.

“Honey?” Pepper walked over to him, leaning against his side. “Are you alright?”

“I can’t watch him go up there, I really can’t”, he mumbled eventually.

“Maybe you should talk to Peter about that, tell him why you can’t. All he knows is that you are helicoptering, literally grounding.”

“Fine, you’re right I guess”, he grumbled.

“I always am.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Do you think, they will come around?”

“Just give them some time”, Bruce smiled, “you were very convincing and the work you put into this is really incredible.”

“Thanks”, he grinned back. “I mean, I need to be prepared if I want the smallest chance to get their approval.”

And he was still not sure, if he would get it. Sure, so far he might not have had the best experiences in space, with dying there and all. Ever since he met Thor and Loki and Valkyrie though, listening to their incredible stories, his curiosity did rise.

But, knowing how his aunt and Mr Stark worried about him, he didn’t really think it a possibility. That was until two weeks ago. He spent the weekend at the compound, and, while Mr Stark had a bunch of SI business to attend to, Peter joked around with the Asgardians. After Loki kept on pestering Thor, he put his hammer down. Peter decided that he would pardon Loki, if Peter were the king of Asgard.

So, Valkyrie dared him to go for the hammer, get instated as a worthy ruler of Asgard. Peter almost hit himself in the head, when against all his expectations the hammer moved with no resistance at all.

Peter couldn’t really remember what happened the next few moments, the next thing he could recall was him in Thor’s arms, who praised him for being worthy.

And that was the tipping point. If Peter was worthy, then he should be ready to explore, travel out to the cosmos. So, he did his research, talked to the Asgardians, Bruce, reached out to Carol and worked on his presentation. He even asked Pepper on how to best get your points across, without telling her what it was about of course.

Peter was proud of his work, of what he put together. There was no logical loophole to keep him on earth.

“Hey, Pete, can we talk?” Tony walked into the kitchen and Bruce left them by themselves.

“I’m sorry, I just dropped all of that on you guys.”

“No, don’t be.” The man sat down opposite Peter, not looking at him though. “I just needed a moment to deal with you being freaking worthy. Not that I’m that surprised, really. You’re really quite something, Peter.”

“Aw, thanks”, he smiled, feeling his ears getting red.

“Are you sure you’re wanna go back up there?”

Mhm, Mr Stark really didn’t beat around the bush.

“I do”, Peter nodded. “I was really torn for a while, but I do. Get back on the horse and all that…”

“I have to be honest, I really struggle with the idea of you going back. And I know it’s not fair to take my anxieties out on you, I just… I won’t stand in your way, but I need you to know I can’t really give you my blessing.”

Oh. “Alright…” Peter didn’t really know how to react. He expected Mr Stark to be wary, but not like this. This was so much worse.

“I’m really sorry. I know, you put so much effort into your research, your presentation, which is why I’m taking a step back. You don’t need my permission. So…”

“Ok.” Peter was a little gobsmacked, he was definitely tongue tied.

“It sounded like your aunt might be on board, so I think that your trip might be under a good… star.”

“Was that a pun?”

“You know, I don’t do stuff like that”, Tony grumbled as he got up and walked back out, not without patting Peter’s shoulder as he walked past him.

As the door closed behind Mr Stark, Peter just dropped his head on the table. Sure, he wouldn’t keep Peter from going off world, but it felt super shitty.

“He didn’t take it well?” Peter didn’t hear Bruce walk back in, until he addressed Peter.

“I’m not sure.” He looked up at Bruce. “He said he wouldn’t stand in my way, but can’t support it either.”

“I’m sorry, kid. I know how much his opinion means to you.”

“It really sucks. He gave me the ok, but it feels so wrong. Well, no, he didn’t actually give me the ok, he just said that I don’t need his permission, so he doesn’t have to give it to me.”

“I have to admit, I get it on some level. After Titan, what happened to you… I really can’t blame him or his stance. That being said, it’s not right to put it on you. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“He’s not gonna change his opinion, so I don’t think it really matters”, Peter shrugged. Man, only half an hour ago he was so excited about lifting Mjölnir, the possibility of traveling the starts with Thor, but now?

And it's not like Peter didn't get where Mr Stark came from. He did watch Peter die, almost died himself, stranded somewhere in the cosmos, and pretty much all the contact he and the Avengers had with extra-terrestrials was really bad.

But Peter was convinced that that wasn’t all there is to outer space. After all, Thor, Carol, they were all a part of something so incredibly big and fantastically weird… Besides, a fun trip with his alien aunties and uncles would be the perfect way to get over being blipped.

That wouldn’t have to be decided right this moment, though. So, maybe he could just sit with his aunt, celebrate being worthy and push all this away. For now, at least.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damnit, Tony really screwed this up. A short while, after he told Peter his position, Peter, Bruce and the Asgardians came back into the living room. The kid dropped on the couch, squeezed against his aunt, and he was quiet. Really quiet. Way too quiet for someone who just lifted Mjölnir, and Tony had the very distinct feeling that it was his fault.

“What did you say to him?”, Pepper whispered over, also recognizing the signs of a distraught Peter.

“Just the truth, for which I am grateful”, Peter answered instead, not really looking over, though.

Right. Freaking spider-hearing.

“Of course he did”, Pepper nodded, locking eyes with Tony.

“It’s alright, though”, Peter threw in, before anyone could start a discussion, clearly not in the mood for that.

Pepper got it and stayed quiet. If that look on her face was anything to go by, Tony would have a long talk with his wife tonight.

“HIIII!” A loud squeal completely changed the mood, as Morgan ran in, waved at her parents before wrapping herself around Peter’s legs.

“Hey Mo”, he grinned and helped her up in his lap. “How was playtime at Clint’s?”

“Nathani and I build a castle! And we hid the treasure from the evil knight.”

“Wow, that’s really awesome!”

“As the designated evil knight, I have to disagree.” Clint leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his shoulder. “You are a fierce knight, m’lady.”

“Thanks, Clint”, Pepper smiled over.

“And what did you play?”, Morgan asked Peter.

“I played ‘Aliens’ with Thor, Loki and Valkyrie. Bruce played, too.”

Tony couldn’t help but squirm and Pepper squeezed his hand.

“How do you play ‘Alien’?”

“Little Starkdottir, it is truly simple, and you are very welcome to play along next time”, Thor smiled, got up and kneeled in front of the kids. “All it takes is a little lightning”, at that his eye started sparkling blue, “some magic”, Loki turned himself into a snake, “and we can play ‘Alien’.”

“WOW!” Morgan’s eyes were wide with excitement, shining almost as bright as Thor’s.

“Peter has magic, too, so you and me, we are the warrior princesses”, Brunnhilde whispered over in her conspiratory voice before winking at the girl.

Did Tony really want his daughter to be an Asgardian warrior princess? No, not really…

“Like in the castle!”, she squealed.

“Exactly like in the castle.”

“Mummy, can I play ‘Alien’?” She jumped off Peter’s lap, wrapped herself around Pepper’s legs and looked up, the biggest puppy eyes. Pepper wasn’t as susceptible to them as Tony was, but not even the amazing Pepper Potts-Stark could withstand that wide, beaming smile.

“Sure thing. Dinner is in an hour, though.”

“Thank you, you’re the best mummy!” With loud giggles, she picked up the Loki-snake, who slid up to her shoulder, grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him up and out of the room, Tony had no idea where to.

Bruce, Thor and Valkyrie followed them, and the laughs went quiet as they walked away.

“So, you oppose Peter going to space but let our daughter become a Valkyrie?” Pepper looked over at Tony, her eyebrows raised.

“I’m not getting her a Pegasus if that’s what you’re hinting at”, he tried to joke his way out of this.

“Peter’s going to space?”, Clint asked as he walked in, occupying the free space, the god of thunder had left on the couch.

“He wants to. Made a very compelling presentation”, Happy explained.

“But Stark, the helicopter-parent, doesn’t let him?”

“It’s not up to me”, Tony shot back, “if May is alright with it, I can’t forbid him from taking a trip with Thor.”

“Is that what you told Peter?”, May asked.

“Something like that…”

“Tony. What did you say to him?”

“Somewhere along the lines of he doesn’t need my blessing, which is good, because I can’t give it to him. Which should be alright, because he can still go”, he added, when he saw the faces of the other grown-ups drop.

“Honey, I told you to tell him WHY you’re feeling that way, so he can understand why you can’t.”

“But it’s not like I’m grounding him or something.”

“Tony, I really appreciate that sentiment", May nodded, "and I understand where you're coming from. But do you get how important your opinions are to Peter? Even long before he got to know you. I remember, ten or so years ago, you said in an interview that you’re allergic to walnuts and Peter flat out refused to eat any, because he wanted to be like you.”

“He did what?” Tony felt his jaw dropping and his eyes going wide. “Oh my god…”

Wow. That was… WOW!

“That's why he's upset. He doesn't technically need your permission, but he wants it, you know?"

“You guys do realize you’re being a little unfair here”, Tony defended himself. “None of you were up there with us, none of you watched as he…” Tony couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, the memories, the pictures of Peter flooding his brain. _I don’t feel so good… I don’t wanna go.._. “You don’t know”, he just sighed.

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark.”

As he looked up, he saw Peter stand before him.

“You and your fu…” Tony quickly glanced around the room to make sure, Morgan didn’t come back in with Peter. “Fucking spider-hearing.”

“Can’t help it”, he shrugged, “heard you talking about me as we walked away and, well, I’m curious. At least now I know why you’re against a trip up there. I mean, I was pretty certain that it had to do with… you know…” Just like Tony, the kid couldn’t bring himself to even utter the word _Titan_. “I just didn’t realize how much it still bothered you.”

“Of course it bothers me! You died. In my arms. I could do nothing but watch as you…” _Don’t start crying!_

Peter fell over, right into Tony’s arms, wrapping himself around him. “I’m here, I’m in one piece and no punk ass purple grape can take me away, ever again. You made sure of that”, Peter whispered. “You’re like the most amazing, most powerful superhero ever, you saved me, you saved everybody!”

“Ok, kiddo, now you need to stop or I’ll start crying.”

“That’s ok”, Peter smiled, as he got back up, wiping his eyes, “tears are a good thing.”

“Yeah, they are. And tomorrow we’re sitting down with Thor and them, and you can tell us what you planned. I’m not saying I’m cool with it”, Tony quickly threw in, as Peter’s face lit up. “But I might be willing to listen, if you’re patient with your old man and his anxious heart.”

“Of course!”, the kid grinned back, “we have all the time in the world.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“You have enough water, you have snack and a packet of tissues?”

“Yes, Aunt May”, Peter answered, “I even have a change of clothes, just in case, you know…”

“Alright, here goes.” Tony put Carol’s communicator into Peter’s hand. “You will get regular calls which you better answer.”

“Of course. Once every hour, I’ll be able to assure you that I’m alright.”

“Good. Otherwise you will be grounded till your wedding day and Thor… Well, let’s just say he better never come back to this planet if he lets anything happen to you.”

“Yes, you made that very clear to him, which is why he’s already hidden himself in the ship”, Peter giggled.

“Get in here.” Tony put his arm around Peter. “Enjoy your day. And know, I’m really proud of you for doing this.”

“Thanks”, he mumbled.

“And you’re coming back tonight?” With Morgan on her arm, Pepper walked over and the two joined in the hug.

“Tonight we’ll be back. I promise.”

“Ok”, Morgan nodded.

“I’ll be sitting here, anxiously waiting by the door”, May stated.

“And I’ll be here, making sure she doesn’t go completely crazy”, Happy grinned.

“Thanks”, Peter smiled back.

May pulled him in a tight hug. “You be safe out there, alright?”

“Promise, I will.”

“Good. Now, go off, have a fantastic day in space and I can’t wait to hear all the insane stories.”

After she put a soft kiss on his cheek, Peter turned around and all but skipped into the space ship, where Bruce, Valkyrie, Loki and Thor were already strapped in.

“Come over here”, Thor waved at him, gesturing at the empty seat beside his. In a normal airplane, that would be the co-pilots seat…

“Ok…” Peter’s earlier enthusiasm did turn more and more into nervousness.

“There is no reason to be afraid, young Peter. Remember, Mjölnir deems you worthy and as such you deserve the place by my side.” Thor’s smile was reassuring and with a wide grin, Peter dropped on the chair next to his.

Brunnhilde helped Peter fasten the belt around his torso, and when everybody was seated and buckled up, Thor shot an excited grin around the group. “So, where to first?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was already dark, when the space ship landed on the compound’s lawn. Tony and May all but ran outside, Happy following closely behind. Pepper wasn’t really in any position to move, since Morgan had refused to go to bed until Peter would be back, and of course fell asleep in her mum’s lap.

The ship’s doors had barely opened, when Peter jumped out a grin from ear to ear, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Peter! Are you alright? How was your trip?”

“It was so awesome!”, he squealed, jumping into May’s arms, but wrapping himself around Tony only moments later, and, before Tony knew it, Peter had already unwrapped himself from Tony and hugged Happy.

“I’m really happy, you had a great day”, May smiled.

“I did! It was like the best thing EVER!” Peter bounced off Happy and jumped into Thor’s arms. “Thank you so much for today! I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am!”

“That makes two of us, young spider”, Thor laughed, “I had the most fantastic day.”

“All of us did”, Loki smiled. Actually smiled. As in a warm, content smile, not the devious grin, as was his go to. Damn.

“Come on, tell us, kiddo!”

“Alright, so it was super cool, so, we left earth and then there are like these jumps? It kinda looks like hexagons that just light up in the sky and then you can like fly through, and it’s kinda like a portal to another corner of the universe. I didn’t really get how it works, but it’s pretty cool.”

“Well, we went through that jump thingy and then we went to a planet called Xandar, and it was like when you walk over Times Square and there are all these tourists from different places, but like in extremely weird? Like some people are pink or blue, like Nebula, and then there are some who are shaped so different from us?”

Peter babbled on and on, without the need to breath apparently. They walked back inside, and, as he continued telling Tony and May about his day, the level of excitement did not drop.

“And then I suggested that we could maybe visit that place where they were locked up and had to fight each other? But then Loki didn’t want to go, because he kinda betrayed the boss of the planet called the grandmaster, and then Bruce and Thor didn’t really want to go somewhere they have been imprisoned for so long, which I can totally understand. So, we just spent the day on Xandar, Thor showed me the NovaCorps, they are like the FBI of Xandar. Loki had to hide himself, because they have a file on him, but anyways…”

Tony exchanged a grin with May. All day, both of them had been incredibly on edge, worried, all but counting the seconds until the next check up call. If it hadn’t been for Morgan, he would have probably lost it.

But now, hearing how wonderful the day had been, it felt like someone lifted the heavy weight of his chest.

“Oh, and then we got lunch, which, I have no idea what it actually was, it almost looked like some weirdly shaped pasta and it was really good! When I finished, Bruce told me that those were the cut off tentacles of some sort of alien-squid, which grossed me out for a moment, but it wasn’t all that bad. I wanted to bring you some, but Valkyrie told me that they spoil so easily, so they wouldn’t have survived the travels here.”

And Tony was very grateful. He was not a picky eater, but alien-squid-tentacles? No, thank you.

“But I brought you something else, though!” Peter almost disappeared in his bagpack, as he got some small wrapped somethings out, handing each of them one.

“Thank you, honey!”

What a sweet gesture! With a wide smile, Tony unwrapped his, and was presented with something made from metal, formed like a ball of yarn, with some symbols scratched on the bottom.

“It’s so nice, but… what is it?”, Tony asked eventually.

“It’s an instrument”, Peter beamed, taking the one from Happy’s hand, putting it on the table. “The lady who sold it to me showed me how to play it.” With his fingernails, he lightly tapped on the top a few times, before tracing his fingers along the metal. It wasn’t loud and nothing Tony had ever heard before. The closest comparison, Tony could think off, was the sound of when someone traced the rim of a wineglass.

“Wow, Peter, that is so wonderful!”, May smiled and hugged him from behind.

“I thought so, too. They are extra special, actually”, he smiled. “This down here?” He turned the instrument around and showed the markings. “She asked me, where I’m from and for fun I said I’m an Arachnid. Which technically is true. Anyways, she said how important spiders are and how, everytime she sees a spiderweb, it really makes her happy.”

“I told her that where I’m from, spiderwebs are usually a sign for something scary or spooky. But to her it’s like the total opposite, a web is what keeps the spider provided, safe. Since you keep me safe, keep me provided and loved, you are my spiderweb, that’s what Loki helped me carve in here. In Xandarian of course”, he added with a proud smile.

“Peter, this is so freaking wonderful”, May smiled, Tony could see her eyes glinting with a tear or two, Tony couldn’t deny his eyes stinging as well.

“Thank you, so, so much!”, Happy sighed, getting unusually emotional.

“This one is for Pepper. Is she in bed already?”

“Morgan fell asleep in her lap, she can’t really move right now”, Tony explained.

“I got something for Mo as well!” Peter put a little baggie on the table. “Those are some Xandarian sweets, like bonbons or something. They’re really good, I already ate way too much of those today…”, he admitted with a meek grin.

“Might explain your giddiness. That’s a sugar high”, May chuckled.

“So, I should probably get to bed before I crash”, Peter stated. “I’ll just say hi to Pepper first.”

“Livingroom!”, Tony called after him, as he headed for the door.

“Thank you guys.” May turned to the rest of the space travellers. “For keeping Peter safe.”

“Of course”, Bruce nodded.

“Anytime, any day”, Loki agreed.

“Thanks.” Tony couldn’t really say much more, all the words were missing. It would take him a lot of work to swap the ‘Peter in space, dying’ with the ‘Peter in space, having a jol’ memory, but today felt like a good start.

Lost in his thoughts, Tony softly stroked the small instrument in his palm, feeling very proud when he got a sound out of it, even if it took him three or so tries.

“No, thank you”, Thor answered after a few silent, pensive moments. “Thank you for your trust.” He locked eyes with first May, then Tony. “It is the true honour.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His sugar high carried Peter for another half an hour or so, until he felt all the excitement dropping, and the tiredness hitting him like a tank. Peter had offered to sleep over in the penthouse, staying close, so Tony could make sure that he was alright, that nothing had happened to him, but Mr Stark denied. Something about Peter needing a good night’s sleep, and therefore his bed.

Peter quickly argued that the ceiling was just as comfortable to sleep on, but to keep from giving Mr Stark any more heart attacks, he decided against it.

Even though he was barely able to keep his eyes open, Peter let the day pass in review and fell asleep with a wide grin on his face and the realization that space really wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
